


[授权翻译]For England/为了英格兰

by kiy900



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>暗巷中的幽会。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]For England/为了英格兰

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For England](https://archiveofourown.org/works/110719) by [perhael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhael/pseuds/perhael). 



> Many thanks to Perhael for sharing this amazing story with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese!
> 
> Also posted @ www.mtslash.com (registration-required), the link is:http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=81640
> 
> 非常感谢作者Perhael写的美文，并且给我授权翻译！
> 
> 也放在了随缘居上，地址是http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=81640

**1985年，莫斯科**

暮光照耀下的毛毛细雨宛如自天空降下的细碎钻石，击落在地面上破裂成千千万万晶莹的碎片。然而，脚下的水坑对伫立在黑暗中的人影却没有任何影响。临近的脚步声将他从白日梦中惊醒，他转身，把手搭在了插在臀后的手枪上。

“我要是你，邦德先生，就不会去尝试。”

冰冷的钢铁贴上他的太阳穴，他定住了，手没有再离开那把枪。珍珠似的汗水混进了雨滴之中，在额头上形成细流蜿蜒而下，紧紧挨着眉毛。

“я один.”【注：我是一个人。】

“我们不都一样吗，詹姆斯？”

一声叹息——是宽慰，是恼怒，是有所预料。枪移开了，灼热的身体取代了冰冷的钢铁。火热的吐息喷在他的皮肤上，送去一波战栗抖落脊骨，令他变得软弱。

“这真的有必要吗，艾里克？”

“还有什么能让你更兴奋的吗……除了危险？”

一双手摸上了他的身体，冷静、沉着，但其中并不缺乏强烈的渴望。瘦长的手指在他衬衫的边缘上爬行，揭露出底下赤裸的下腹。探索着，乞求着，然后终于，那双唇压上了他的嘴，迫使他的头向后压在墙上，舌头凶猛地侵入口腔，双手在肆意漫游。

“别人有美酒大床……”一记起如何呼吸詹姆斯就开始说话了，“我们怎么就是细雨暗巷呢？”

“你知道，”艾里克哑声说道，“你的毛病是什么吗？你话太多。”

邦德领会到了给自己的暗号，滑下身体直到膝盖撞上湿漉的鹅卵石。地面又冷又湿，但是没有关系——他早已湿透到了骨子里。

这过程带着一种节奏，一种几乎称得上熟悉的抽与插：每一下都在测试彼此的极限，意图压倒并超越。在前线，他们一起工作；在这里，他们是彼此的敌人，躯体与精神在意志的战争中不断交锋。

艾里克插在詹姆斯发间的手一开始紧抓着，然后随着射精而松弛下来。他用迅速惩戒般的抚弄把詹姆斯带到了高潮，对方的脸埋在艾里克的肩上，牙齿在肩膀柔软的皮肤上留下疼痛的鲜红咬痕。

当他们分开时，艾里克在咧嘴微笑。“致我们为英格兰所做的一切，詹姆斯。”

詹姆斯只好笑出声。就在这么一瞬之间他们重新变回了伙伴和战友，浸染这次性交的敌意在这一刻被遗忘了。

“是的，”他回答道，“为了英格兰。”


End file.
